


WishMaker

by Ari_Riese



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Riese/pseuds/Ari_Riese
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is known as the second Ultimate Detective besides Kyoko Kirigiri in Neo Hope's Peak. However, many of his classmates from his class call him many other titles such as friend, companion, rival, and even Lover.When he commits suicide by the pursuassion of a ghost that wishes for the end of the world, his situation get from bad to worse. He's placed into a situation where death is certainly inevitable and more then a few tears will shed.Will he manage to resist the temtation of having his greatest wish come true? Or will he let go and eventually descend into a spiral of madness?" Who the fuck knows?"





	WishMaker

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a non-despair AU, I'll update character tags and relationship tags a bit later. I really do hope that you'll enjoy my story and please, just make sure you buckle your seat into a rollercoaster of stupid shenanigans that I will probably put you up against.  
>  I will have to warn you, some moments will make certain people uncomfortable and I will not be afraid to say this.  
>  Well anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

He felt like his feelings were being toyed with.  
Love? Empathy? Compassion?   
He clicked his tongue. Saihara dropped the case file back into the drawer and buried his face into his hands. It had been four years and yet he can’t get over the fact that he’s been over several relationships and none of them had worked out.  
Fourteen to be exact.  
When chuckled to himself about the last waking moments with his so-called lovers sleeping next to him. He remembers many of the break up scenes, but one of them stood out.  
It was poetic really, guy gets drunk and cheats on his soon to be bride. It was a simple step formula that made Saihara cringe. What, What was wrong with him? Why was it that every single time he falls in love and finds that special someone it would fall flat on his face and puncture him on the heart.  
…  
He felt really empty inside, like the life was drained from his body. Everything was a pain, eating, sleeping, drinking, waking up.   
Saihara looks himself at the mirror and blinks at his reflection.  
It doesn’t blink back.  
“ Huh?” The reflection of himself waves at Saihara before smiling widely and leaning on the desk reflected on the mirror.  
“ Hello Saihara!” It snickers and Saihara gives a confused look.  
“ Is this some practical joke?”   
“ No, and yes I can read your mind.” His reflection pushes on.  
“ Your really pretty, so why do you even keep a mirror here in the first place?’  
“ H-Huh?” He blushes harder and vainly attempts to cover it up with his pale hand.  
“ Saihara? Hey Saihara?”   
“ Y-Yeah?” His reflection smiles at him.  
“ I want to be good friends with you!” He pauses to stare blankly at himself in the mirror and chuckles.  
“ I really am going crazy, I’m talking to myself in a mirror.” He pulls out a pocket watch from his drawer and stares into it.  
“ We can talk here if you want~” He nods his head and shuts the pocket mirror and attaches it to a metal chain necklace.   
“ Hey! Saihara, can you still hear me?”   
“ Y-Yeah.” He pushes the door open and leaves the office still talking to his reflection.  
“ It’ll take a while to get used to.”   
\-----------------------------  
Kaito and Maki invited him to a meet up with the whole 78th class of Neo Hope’s Peak. He refuses at first, but later takes it from the encouragement of his reflection.  
He walks into the restaurant and has the waitress escort him into the back. Kaito greets him with a pat on the back while Maki quietly gives a friendly wave. He sits in his chair between the two and Kaito welcomes him with a hard slap on his back.  
“ O-Ow!” The older snorts.  
“ Jeez, Shuichi. Have you been working out like I asked you too?”  
“ N-No, not really.”   
“ Well do you want to meet up? For old times sake, getting together like friends! Right Maki Roll?” She blushes a bit.  
“ Hmm, yeah I wouldn’t mind.” She sips some of the ice cold water and the rest of the afternoon is filled with music and chatter.   
“ Dang Shuichi! You should have been there when Maki and I were attacked by pirates on the cruise ship!” Maki snorts.  
“ The passengers were just angry at you for hogging three lounge chairs just so you could take a nap.”  
“ Same thing!” He chuckles and drinks his iced green tea and continues to listen. He barely notices a soft poke on his shoulder and a hot breath at his neck.  
He’s scared to turn around because he knew what was behind him.  
“ Shuichi-kun. Are you listening?” It’s her, with her long blonde hair, purple eyes and bludgeoned face. A rope is coiled tightly onto her purple bruised neck. He can feel the blood seep deeply into his light blue clothes from the shattered remains of pink stained fingers.  
“ Shuichi-kun? Did you catch that criminal yet?” She taunts, and he pulls out the white pill box.  
“ You can’t push that case anymore further Shuichi-kun. Or more people will die like me.” She begins to whisper into his ear while he watches the white pill drop down to the empty palm of his head.  
“ Bloody, mutilated, and hanged.” He swallows the pill with the help of the green tea and watches Akamatsu disappear. Kaito gives him an innocent look.  
“ You ok? It almost looks like you’ve seen a ghost or something.” Saihara coughs and shakes his head.  
“ No, it’s nothing.” The afternoon moves on cheerfully and his reflection hums in delight.  
It’s raining and he forgot to bring an umbrella. He groans and watches fat drops of water fall from the dark midnight sky. Saihara hides from the rain from underneath his jacket, he looks at the hanging pocket mirror.  
“ Are you alright?” He whispers  
“ I would ask the same to you.”   
“ Yeah, I’m doing fine despite the rain.” He watches the cars pass by and waits for a black one.  
“ No your not.”   
“ Really?”   
“ Who takes pills for hallucinations like yours?” He snorts.  
“ I don’t actually know.”   
“ They’re really vivid. Maybe you should get some psychological help.”  
“ I already did, I’m fine.”  
“ Are you really?”   
“ Yes.”  
“ Maybe you need some more.”  
“ I really am fine.”  
“ Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist. Murdered at age 16 by strangulation and than mutilated to the point where she was nearly unrecognizable. Now tell me, how did you just ‘get over it’ when you clearly didn’t?”  
“ I-.”  
“ And how dare you still call yourself an Ultimate Detective when you still haven’t uncovered her death even after eight years?”  
“ …”   
“ Just like I thought, useless. But think about it Shuichi, you can still solve it.” The rain stopped and the cars stopped moving.  
“ Do you want to solve that horrible mystery that took the life of your beloved friend?” He silently nods.  
“ Good, and if you understand me.” The voice echoes in his mind.  
“ Take five steps forward.” Saihara subconsciously takes fives steps and watches a white light shines onto the right side of his body.  
And watches a car crash right into him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
He opens his eyes and sees a dark crimson field of rosebuds. Pages of books flow effortlessly amongst the clear winds of the blue sky. Saihara see’s a pink haired woman with a maroon purple book in her hand. She leans comfortably amongst a white marble throne and a purple cushion. She faces towards him with a small smile plastered on her face and jumps out of the chair.  
“ Saihara, your here!” She drops the maroon book on the ground and groans loudly.  
“ Ugh, why does your mindfield have to be made out of stupid bushes with thorns.” The woman cautiously walks around the bushes before finally reaching towards the confused Saihara.  
“ So hey! It’s me, your friendly neighbor Junko Enoshima! You know, the reflection on that pocket watch of yours.”  
“ This is all a dream Saihara.”   
“ No it isn’t dumbass.”  
“ huh?”  
“ Jeez, did you forget what you fucking did?” He narrows his eyes  
“ What?”   
“ You jumped in front of a car, so now our pact is set!”   
“ I-I did WHAT?! That isn’t something that I would do!”  
“ Well you did." Saihara backs away from the woman and proceeds to look all over the area with a scared look.  
" But-"  
" I'm not good at talking to scared little teenagers who want their mommies back. So you better state all your questions now before I answer all of them." He staggers a bit before taking a deep breath and sighing.  
" Where am I?"   
" A place where your mind and conscious coexist. A place where I can come in and meet with you." He bites his lip.  
" Are you dangerous."   
" If I was, I would've possessed you already. Besides, I'm here for different reasons." She twirls her long pink hair around.  
" What are you here for? And why did you have me commit suicide?"  
" I didn't say you had to commit suicide, I just told you what you would've wanted in exchange for your near death experience so I can communicate with you! Look its really complicated and I'm going to have to shorten everything so that little noggin of yours can understand what the hell is going on." She guides him by the hand towards the white throne and bends down to grab the maroon book and begins to flips its contents.  
" There we go, here." She shoves the book into his hands.  
" Read, and read quick. We only have a few days till you wake up from your coma." His eyes widen.  
" C-Coma?!"   
" You didn't die yet emo, relax." She scratches her head and walks down the field.  
" W-Where are you going?" She groans loudly.  
" Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere far. Just keep fucking reading the book." He watches her disappear onto the distance before turning his gaze towards the books context.  
....  
Wishmakers are humans that was originally supposed to die, these beings have the power of being granted three wishes from a 'genie' ( Also known as the dead or spirits ). Each wish has meaning, the first wish already being granted being the fact that the wishmaker has been brought back to life. The second wish brings Karma as punishment for the first wish being revival, this Karma can range from a large amounts of punishment except death. The third wish is the most powerful, however once all three wishes have been granted, the Wishmaker shall become a daughter/son of the air and forever reside within the confides of a castle of a King who will forever make sure they never escape. The genie meanwhile will be granted the ultimate wish, and this could cause destruction amongst the world. Its up to the wishmaker to decide whether or not they shall become a son/daughter of the air and possibly risk the mutual destruction of the earth, or never make another wish in the first place and live out their lives peacefully.  
The current Wishmakers that are alive follows.  
\- Sh-  
"Alright that's enough reading!" She grabs the book out of his hand and pushes him off the white marble chair and sits comfortably.  
" H-Hey! I wasn't finished."   
" So what?? Your about to wake up anyways... Right about now!"   
" Wha-" The ground underneath him began to shake and shatter beneath him. In the empty abyss he falls.  
" Sh- ui - SHU- I- HI!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Your finished the first chapter! Great, now I haveto do more work. Ok I was just kidding, anyways so I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Next one might come tommorow or maybe even Wensday so i hope you'll patiently wait for more to come up.


End file.
